I Don't Believe in Ghost
by SkulSplita20
Summary: Reid Mitchell was just a witness to a murder in Boston, unfortunately it wasn't a ordinary murder now taken in by The Marshal service and place in Witness Protection Home which wouldn't have been a bad idea...If the place wasn't the Infamous Murder House that is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own american horror story or any of it characters except the OC:Reid Mitchells

"Is talking'

_"italics is flashback"_

_**"**_**Author Note"**

**Hello people This is my first go as a story and well I'm a complete and Utter Noob at this so please criticize,Flame and if it happen to be good um congratulate me ah just do what you do and all that stuff**

A black SUV pulled into a black metallic gate following by the loud roaring of a red and black Ninja Kawasaki Motorcycle as it stopped beside it.A man in his late thirties stepped outside the car and look upon the massive 3 floor turn to the figure on the bike who kick the stand and walk over to him while taking his helmet off,Letting loose his shoulder length brunette hair while his leather pants and jackets hiding his otherwise lean older man with short graying hair turn to the younger teen with a pat to his shoulder, he lead them inside the house.

The two men walk into the nicely furnished home and teen whistle in appreciation"Damn Marshall"The man grin before turning to his accomplice"Took The marshal service quite a bit of money to buy this house and turn it into a witness Protection home,actually your the first witness to stay here and since your far from Boston,Johnny Kidd won't bother to look for you here in L.A but that doesn't mean you can be any less aware alright Reid?"

The teen nodded while the man showed him around the huge house"oh and by the way do you believe in ghost?"The teen had a contemplative look on his face"I don't believe I do Marshall...Besides If I see anything consider weird I'll call the ghost busters"The man chuckle at the joke "Alright you already know,I'll funnel in your Allowance and bring by food once a month,the Kitchen has already been stock with everything you need and here"The Marshall handed him a I phone"Right now there is only one number in there and that's mine don't worry about paying the bill I have that cover as well"

The teen walk with him towards the door before getting a sudden chill down his spine and quickly whip his head back behind him where his eyes landed on the sigh before shaking it off and turning back to the marshal"um..Yeah I been wondering why did you ask me if I believe in ghost?"The marshal stood outside the door with a look of seriousness plastered on his face"This house had quite a few murders and missing person cases here"

The teen stare at him with wide eyes"why the hell am I staying here then?"The marshal look around suspicious"Because Reid,Why would a place so infamous like murder house be a wit sec home? Think it this way most people won't think twice about the federal marshals having someone live here they'll just think your some poor schmuck who brought it because it was cheap ass hell"The Marshal turn around and walking off to his SUV.

Reid shut the door behind him with a sigh before turning around,His eyes scanning the area"...now that I'm here alone this place is creepy ass hell and it still light out...Just my luck"He shoulders sagged as he walk farther into his eyes whip back in forth before getting a sudden chill again and he quickly turn to look into the dining room finding nothing there.

'Come on Reid,It's nothing your just freaking out because of what the Marshall said' He frown before leaving the house and grabbing a duffel bag that the Marshall place beside his bike before driving carried the green bag inside before walking up the steps to the master bedroom,He frown once stepping inside getting a sudden feeling that he was intruding in someone personal space,He shook his head before following his instincts and just leaving the bed room and heading to the nearest door and smile when he notice it was a baby room"Uh Yeah,I won't be needing this stuff but hey who am I to move it besides after me Wit sec might get a family with a baby here mind as well leave it not bothering me anyway"He spoke to himself before he realize what he was doing"First sign of craziness..Speaking to yourself"He exit the room closing the door softly and walking to the next one, where a queen size bed sat there with green painted walls and white curtains over the windows"Hmm I can work with this"He sat his duffel bag down next to the wardrobe opening it only to see it stock with clothing already"Huh"Now it wouldn't have been weird if it was male clothing but no it was Female clothes and quite the style too 'dresses,cardigans and hats?'He thought before shrugging"not a bad style"He left them there before crouching down an opening a drawer and seeing it empty dumping them inside and moving over to dresser and whistling in appreciation"Thank you Marshall"He grin looking at the Stereo System before placing his CD's down and turning before falling back on his ass at what he see.

A teen with dirty blonde hair was standing in his door way in a black nirvana T-shirt with a pair of black fitted jeans.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you"He said holding out his hand,Reid warily took it an nodded a thanks for helping him up "Dude you almost gave me a heart attack" He shook his hand firmly "I'm Reid Mitchells" Remembering his fake last name without a hitch considering that could be the difference between Life and death concerning him "You are?"

The dirty blonde smirk"Tate..Langdon..I live next door.I knock a few times on the door but no one answered so.."

Reid raise a brow"And your answer to that was to walk in? Ballsy dude I could have been some crazy Psychopath that could have killed you"He said while sitting down on the bed oddly at ease with the dirty blonde.

Tate stay next to the dresser scanning over the dude music selection with a small grin on his face"I highly doubt that" He rolled his shoulders.

Reid shrugged "Well probably not,I work out but Honestly I'm no fighter"

Tate nodded "I saw that when you damned neared Jumped out your skin" Reid glare at him before chuckling with Tate,Reid stood after a minute "Alright Dude,I'm bout to hit the sack was riding for a while and is about to kill over"Tate understood and walked with reid to the front door before Tate could leave the house Reid stopped him"It was a pleasure meeting you man stop by anytime and we can hang out."Tate grinned before nodding and walking away while Reid shut the door and working his way back upstairs

* * *

Tate grin as he stood a few feet away from the house"What are you planning?"A feminine voice took his attention away from his turn looking at the girl who holds his heart,He figure she will be his lover one day and and what is time out of an eternity."Violet...It's good to see you"He spoke truthfully before walking over to her as she leaned against Reid Motorcycle.

She stare at him before repeating her question"What are you planning?"

Tate kept his smile on"Why would I be planning anything? All I'm doing is making a new friend..Considering I have a very lack friends around here"

Violet frown before pushing a bang of her light brown hair back behind her ear"I'm watching you Tate"She fades away.

* * *

The next morning, alarm clock went off like a siren alerting all to it teen tugged the pillow over his head in annoyance"Shut the hell up,you stupid Clock!"He scold the clock through his pillow and laid back down content at the silence of his room before shooting up out his bed staring at the clock like it was some foreign species from another planet since it actually listen to him. 'I'm just imagining things,It's probably just a malfunction' He thought as he dropped down onto his palms and toes doing a few push ups to get his blood warm and pumping.

He felt good this morning,like something that he lost was finally found and it made him feel a whole lot stood up and look at his clock"10:30 Huh,Don't remember setting it that early"He quickly took a shower and dress in a pair of cargo's when the door bell rang,He comb his hair back before quickly working his way to the door and opening it slowly.

"Hello"He Greeted the elderly woman with short red hair and a dead eye,She wore the creepy grim look like it was make up and had on Black and white Maid Outfit "How can I help you?"

The woman lock eyes with him"I'm the Maid..I been the maid to the owners of this house for many years"

Reid look at her blankly before shrugging"Well it's just me so..Sure you can work but is The Marshall service is paying you?...Never mind they would have known of you already so sure come in make yourself a home and do what you normally do..."He finished lamely as he look down at himself realizing his chest was bare"And I'll go finish getting dress,Yep that's the game plan"He shouted as he walked away.

He walk into his room shutting the door firmly before turning around and backing against the door"What the hell?"He ask a young girl who look to be about 16 with Hazel eyes and wearing a nice floral Dress with a black sweater over turn lightly with a small smile on her face at his reaction.

"Not a bad selection,Didn't think you would be into rock. Disturbed,Slayer,Godsmack oh and a few classics too like Duran Duran."She whistle in delight.

Reid finally calmed down before storming over to his dresser and pulling out a black T-shirt"Don't People knock around here?"He asked Irritably.

She shrugged before sitting down on his bed"What crawled up your ass and died?"

Reid turn to look at her so fast,She expected him to snap his own neck..That would've been something else almost unique in this house of horrors. he glare at the girl before sighing"Sorry..Uh weird morning."She nodded in understanding.

He approach her with his hand out"Reid Mitchell,Current owner"She got the gist and slip her slender hand into his"Violet Harmon,Ghostly Resident"She said seriously which brought a smile to his face,not believing her for a bit.

Reid couldn't help but check out the petite girl standing in front of him,She was a bit cool to touch but other than that,She had smooth skinny and rosy lips with a pair of memorizing Hazel eyes 'Ugh I have to find myself a girl..but seriously this girl is beautiful'

She look at him funny as he stare back before the feeling of dread start to fill in"I thought that out loud didn't I?"The girl raise a brow with a small smirk twitching on her lips.

She purposely look down at there connected hands"Can I have my hand back now?"She asked politely with a tinge of mocking underlying it.

The brunette sigh 'this isn't my best intro' he thought as he dropped her hand embarrassingly while the girl turned around"and it's good to know that I'm beautiful"She added.

Reid Huff in annoyance "I'm out of here"He left his room in a rush as the girl stare after him with a small smirk plastered across her lips "I like him"She stated to no one before fading.

* * *

Reid step off his steps to see a blonde hair woman looking around his room "What the hell? Do any of you people Knock around here?What are you doing in my house now?"He asked the woman who look at him in what appear to be surprise.

"Well Hello to you too all I wanted was to see my new neighbor is all and here he is in a prissy mood"She retorted.

Reid frown knowing that he was being rude but with all these people popping up unannounced and is really starting to aggravate him first Tate,than the pretty girl and this old hag"Sorry bad day,How can I help you?"He asked.

The woman ignore the question while she look around"Not much change,look exactly the same way that the last owners had it...Great family they was almost sad the way they went."

Reid eye her curiously before sitting down"Oh Please do go on"He wanted to know since the Marshall didn't go into details about who had died here.

"I was a friend of the family,A man and his wife and his daughter with a mother a beautiful woman great friend she was,Died during child birth in this very room"She stopped as if remembering the exact details"and the husband wreck with so much grief committed suicide from the top of the stairs,Hung himself he did now that's love right there dear daughter such a pretty young thing just up and disappear with her baby brother,I'm assuming she ran away though the girl is smart so I can only hope she somewhere safe and sound"

"Damn"Reid thought,The only word he could think of at a time like this.

"Not to mention the murders before that of course"She added as a afterthought"Some say the spirits of all who died here still wander the premises"

'This is bull' He thought 'Well at least I'm safe'

If only he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

"Normal Talking

_"Flashback"_

_'thoughts'_

Monday

Reid Sigh tiredly as he slam the locker door close,Hs head colliding with the stainless steel in exasperation.

"Tough Night?"Reid turn to a short fellow that was about 5'6" to his 5'10" Frame,The young man had short greasy black hair and a pair of large Box glasses over his blue sported a polo vest over a cotton dress shirt and a pair of black slacks and dress shoes.

Reid thought back Yesterday

* * *

_Flashback_

_After learning about the house previous owners,He decided to get his mind off it and watch a little T.V and putting it on his favorite show 'Supernatural' grin as he thought over the countless Times he would say 'If that was me I would have done this' his pocket starting vibrating drawing his attention away from the television as he fish out his phone and Brought it to his ear "Ello"He asked._

_"Reid,How's everything?"The Marshal ask not out of curiosity but more out of duty as the teen shrugged nonchalantly like the man could see it through the phone before speaking up"Nothing much,Just met a few of the neighbors...and learn about this house Marvelous and Interesting History.."laying the sarcasm on thick before continuing"But other than that just peachy."_

_He could distinctly hear muffle snickering in the back ground"Sorry about that Reid,Didn't think you would want to know..not that it matter you don't believe in ghost right? Any way that's besides the point I'm calling to let you know you're going to school tomorrow."_

_Reid sat up"What?!school? I have a damn Mafia Under boss after me and you're worrying about school?"_

_He could hear the man groan in annoyance"Look Kid,If you don't leave the house people is going to get suspicious and that only leads to trouble and besides you won't be in Witness Protection forever...Hopefully and will need a education so stop complaining and make sure your ass is up in the morning Okay? Okay"The marshal ended the call before he could retort._

_Reid just scowl at the phone "Bastard.."He mutter before standing and flicking off the T.V and heading upstairs to his grab the clock before tossing it out the window"Don't want a repeat of this morning"He grumble to his self as he laid in the bed_

* * *

_'Wake up' A feminine voice spoke through to the darkness._

_He shifted to a different position 'Wake...up!'The voice distinctly got louder almost as if it was trying to rouse him from his slumber._

_'SERIOUSLY WAKE THE HELL UP' The voice roared and Reid shot up from the bed and look around seeing it was still dark outside as sweat glisten on his forehead "What the hell"He mumble softly before his eyes widen at the figure standing at the end of his bed._

_His arm snake up to his lamp and flicking it on as the light drove away the darkness and shine upon the figure only to see a little boy no older than 5 or 6 with short blonde hair and green eyes._

_"Dammit you scared me Kid. What you doing in my house?"For some reason as he look upon the little Kid, the hair at the back of his neck was standing on end and a foreboding feeling was just enveloping his very existence._

_The child smile brightly at him"I'm Michael"The kid said too cheery._

_Reid nodded pushing the feeling away "Alright Michael,You really shouldn't break into other people homes,You may get hurt or something..Where you live kid and I'll take you home?"Reid said as he tugged on a pair of Cargos and grabbing a white hooded jacket while the Kid pointed out the window and to the house on the left._

_He approach the Kid and took his hand before leaving the room._

* * *

_Violet sigh in relief,The dude slept like a log and she pretty much had to shout as loud as she could to rouse him from his bed,She had a bad feeling about that kid..Or more specifically about her brother and when she seen him sneak in through the window deliberately quiet as a mouse she knew he was up to something,So she followed him until he unknowingly led her to her room and stop at the dresser to grab a pair of scissors...Very very Sharp Scissors she might add,That along let her connect the dots he was going to kill Reid in his sleep and she doesn't want another soul to be added to this house not while she can do something about it so she yell and yell until he awoke._

_She so wanted to show him the side of the house that he hadn't seen yet,Yes he's a bit more sensitive to there presence then most people,She figure that out after he almost caught her when she was checking him out,while the old dude was showing him the house, TWICE._

_The main problem is that He's not a believer and showing him the darkness right now could do more harm than good at the moment,When her eyes was finally open to what walk these halls without her or her family knowing. Shock and terror fill her being so bad that she Overdose herself on drugs,She didn't want that happening again and not to mention if she did show him now he still would have to live with them since he can't move somewhere else the The Marshal would just think he went crazy or was on the drugs from the stress of the situation she have to decide to leave him Blissfully Ignorant or Horribly Informed._

* * *

_Reid banged on the woman door in annoyance as she answered in nothing but a skimpy Nightgown 'something that I could do without ever seeing' He thought in disgust before speaking"Lost something"He gesture his hand at the kid beside him while she bent down and pick up the kid so fast she could have been the flash._

_Constance Hug the kid for dear life getting ready to speak only to see Reid already walking back to his home._

* * *

Reid turn to Fred with a dry look"You have no idea,I'm going home you up for some gaming tomorrow?"He ask Fred who grin.

Reid turn taking that as a yes and heading home on his motorcycle.

He park inside the gate to see his first guest leaning beside the wall at his door.

"Yo Tate,What's good?"He greeted with a small smile.

Tate looked up and grin"Nothing Just wanted to ask you a question"

Reid nodded"Shoot"He said as he open the door and gesture for Tate to come inside.

Tate look around adopting a nervous look on his face before speaking"I been wondering...If you talked to a girl name Violet?"

Reid blink"Hmm Violet...Violet,Oh you mean Short,Brunette and beautiful right Yeah she..visited" ' More like broke inside'

Tate smirk inwardly 'Admittedly He didn't think the guy was to bad but He don't want him becoming competition for his loves heart' "Yea you see,She's a bit..well she believe in all kind of nonsense and sometimes she can be considered dangerous..I just figure I should give you a heads up not to believe in everything she says'

Reid thought back to his first encounter 'Violet,Ghostly Resident she believe she's a ghost..Dammit'.

Tate watch as several emotions flicker across Reid face before settling on disbelief and one thought only went through Tate head.

'Check Mate'


End file.
